Amor con limite de tiempo!
by IEGO93
Summary: Yamana Akane es una joven que esta cruzando el 3 y ultimo grado de la secundaria, y se enamora de un joven de su misma edad pero de diferente salón. El problema es que... Solo queda 2 meses para que se acabe el ciclo! ¿Cómo ara esta joven para que ella hable, le diga sus sentimientos y obtenga algo con ese joven antes que los dos se vallan a diferentes colegios?


_Amor no correspondido?_

_Era un día normal en Raimon. Una joven de cabellos castaños-grisozo atado en 2 trenzas y de ojos morados se dirigía puntual al instituto, la joven se veia feliz. Al entrar al instituto saludo a la persona encargada de cuidar la entrada._

_-Buenos días- Saludo la joven mientras entraba al instituto_ _-Buenos días Yamana- Respondió el hombre_

_La escuela parecía bacía –A Yamana le gustaba decirle a esos momentos, que la escuela era una escuela fantasma-, pocos alumnos llegaban, pero nadie de su salón llegaba._

_-Parece que volví a ser la primera en llegar- Decía con un suspiro mientras salía del salón después de haber dejado sus cosas en su pupitre. La joven se disponía a dar un pequeño paseo por el instituto._

_Mientras paseaba sin rumbo alguno, volteo a ver un salón donde en la puerta se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños con las puntas rizadas, de piel morena y de ojos rojizos, la joven se le quedo viendo unos instantes hasta que volvió a poner los pies en la tierra._

_-Lo vi- Se dijo para ella misma mientras seguía caminando hacia su salón esperando a que alguien hubiera llegado._

_Mientras caminaba hacia su salón recordó a aquel joven que había visto, ese joven hacia que el corazón de Yamana latiera a mil por segundo –Estaba enamorada, pero no se lo quería decir a nadie, por miedo, y ni tenia pensado decirle sus sentimientos a ese joven-._

_Cuando llego al salón habían llegado 5 niños y una amiga suya, tenia el pelo de color miel atado en una coleta y decorado con un broche para cabello en forma de flor color rosa, y ojos cafeces claros, la joven se llamaba Esmeralda._

_-Hola Esme-chan- Decía la joven de trenzas mientras entraba al salón. –Hola Yamana ¿Vamos a esperar a las demás en la entrada?- Decía la peli-miel mientras caminaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la peli-gris. –Hi- Contesto la joven mientras caminaba a la puerta._

_Para su sorpresa estaba llegando otra de sus amigas, esta era mas alta que Esmeralda y Yamana, tenia el pelo de color negro atado en una coleta mas ala que la de la peli-miel,, ella era mas oscura en tono de piel, pero le quedaba perfecto, sus ojos eran cafeses oscuros, ella se llamaba Maricruz._

_-Hola Mari-chan- Decía Yamana. _

–_Mari, al fin llegas- Dijo la peli-miel mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda a la ya mencionada. –Hola. ¿Esme puedes dejar de recibirme de esa forma?- Pidió la peli-negra. –Esta bien- Dijo la peli-miel_

_En esos instantes toco la campana, tenían que ir a la activación (Es un baile que los alumnos hacen en las mañanas, y unos alumnos ponen los pasos y los demás tienen que hacerlos)_

_-Sera mejor ir a la activación- Decía la joven de las trenzas mientras iba un poco rápido al lugar donde se hacía la activación._

_-Esta bien- Decían las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. _

_La activación fue normal, excepto en una parte, Yamana había visto al castaño de hace media hora y la joven estaba muy feliz por dentro ya que no quería llamar la atención de los maestros y alumnos._

_Al terminar la activación las dos filas de niños y niñas del salón de Yamana se tornaron hacia donde estaba su profesora, la cual decidía que fila avanzaba primero._

_-Avanza Mari- Decia la maestra mientras hacia una seña para que las demás niñas avanzaran._

_Las clases fueron normales, algunas veces la profesora se iba a la dirección y los niños comenzaban a hacer su relajo, mientras que las niñas platicaban sobre el niño que les gusta; Ejemplo:_

_-Mari ayer vi a pepillo y fijate que parece que no le gusta lizhet- Decía la peli-miel mientras veía a una chica más pequeña de estatura que ella de cabello negro piel del color de Mari y largo de cabello mas corto que la ya mencionada, y de ojos café oscuro; la joven se estaba volviendo roja por el enojo. -¿Yamana a ti no te gusta ningún chico?- Decía la chica mientras intentaba cambiar el tema. –No…Bueno…- Decía la joven de trenzas mientras su cara se tornaba a un color rosa muy bajo que casi no se notaba, las niñas le iban a decir que ya contestara, pero la salvo la campana que significaba que ya podían salir al recreo._

_-Pueden salir al recreo- Dijo la profesora mientras recogía sus cosas y salía del salón_

_Las 5 chicas que eran amigas de Yamana se disponían a "preguntar" a Yamana si le gustaba alguien y que esta vez si les respondiera completamente; pero la joven se les había escapado y el instituto era TAN grande para buscarla, y la joven que era lenta, pero se sabia esconder muy bien._

_-Se escapo Yamana- Decía enojada la peli-miel. –Pero recuerden que Yamana es muy lenta, así que podremos encontrarla- Dijo Lishet. –Pero antes que nada… ¡Vamos a comprar algo de comer!- Dijo una niña unos centímetros mas baja que la ya mencionada, la joven tenia el pelo atado en una coleta que no le sentaba muy bien pero a nadie le importaba, de ojos café oscuro y de piel morena. –Esta bien- Decían las 4 chicas las cuales ya se morían de hambre._

_/_

_En otro lugar:_

_-Tengo que esconderme antes que las demás me encuentren- Decía la joven de las trenzas en su mente mientras corría y veía a todos los lados para que sus amigas no la encontraran y la molestaran con la pregunta que no les había terminado de responder. –Yamana- Decía una niña 1 año menor que la ya mencionada, la niña era mas pequeña de estatura que Yamana, tenia el cabello hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un color negro y su pelo de un color negro, era una de las 2 mejores amigas de Yamana. –Iris, no me espantes- Decía la joven mientras daba un salto por el susto -¿De quien te escondías?- Decía la peli-negra. –De mis compañeras- Decía mientras seguía viendo para todos lados. –Esta bien, voy a ir a buscar a mi hermano. Adiós- Decía la peli-negra mientras se iba._

_Yamana siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, hasta que se topo con sus amigas en los baños._

_-Al fin te encontramos- Decía la más pequeña de las 5 chicas. –Si Jophsen- Decía la joven de las trenzas un poco triste. –Dinos quien te gusta- Decía la peli-miel. –Es el- Decía Yamana mientras señalaba al castaño que estaba caminando en dirección a la dirección de la escuela. -¡¿El?!- Decían las 5 niñas perplejas._

_Fin._

_Nota de autora:_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gusta el primer capitulo de este fanfic, me inspire en algo que le esta pasando a una amiga mia… Por sierto, luego publico el siguiente cap. Del fanfic: "Pequeñas travesuras". Es que mi hermana no me quiere decir como agregar un nuevo cap. A una historia en esta pag._

_Bueno…. Sayonara… _


End file.
